Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of conventional phase-shifting circuits.
The phase-shifting circuit described in the patent literature 1 is configured to comprise a plurality of intersections in which a signal conductor and dielectric bodies are overlapping along a longitudinal direction of the phase-shifting circuit, and an overlapping area of the signal conductor and the dielectric bodies in each intersection is changed by moving the dielectric bodies in the longitudinal direction of the phase-shifting circuit, thereby changing a phase of signal transmitting through the signal conductor.